Glass
by tytyvm
Summary: Written in rhyme. Heavy on thought. The ramifications of immortality interlace with the plot.
1. Prologue Part One: Once Upon a Time

A/N: To the two people who have this Fav'd. Yes. I totally only have one chapter now :D

**Glass****Prologue: Part One**  
**Once Upon a Time**  
_An MLP:FiM Fanfiction by_ **Tytyvm**

* * *

There once lived a mare in a meadow quite mellow. The grass was damp green and the budding flowers were yellow. But she didn't take notice of blooming trees nor her cello. For she only had eyes on that chiseled young fellow.

She'd watch him trot down the mountain trail, making his way to the river with a rod and a pail. Once in passing she'd asked what his work doth entail. He'd simply smiled and claimed that his work was retail. It didn't take a genius to note he'd left out a more crucial detail. So as he walked off to the river with a swing in his tail, the female just stared whilst the songbirds sang a tune strong as ale.

The birds overhead flew south without fail. They wouldn't survive when the world became pale.

Leaves fell from trees as the mare neared the dock. The path bursted with colors like paint on a smock.

As she moved through the forest her steps were quite mute. The dirt on the path expertly muffled each scoot.

But as she walked onto planks each step became a knock. And at the end of the pier this gave somepony a shock.

The mare giggled as she approached the brute with a shiny red rock. The stallion's cheeks glowed as he looked at her with a mock.

She threw the gem in his face which he caught like a hawk.

He looked over the thing with the skill of Doc. To this, the mare exclaimed, "_I knew you weren't a jock!_"

The stallion looked blankly whilst his head gave a cock.

"_You don't honestly think you're getting out this __talk__?_" The mare said with a fake haughty balk.

Smirking, the stallion gave up his act like a sweater. "Well I guess I could've done a bit better."

Leaning forward she nuzzled up to his side. His body shuddered at the closeness and touch of her hide. The mare smiled wide. Her eyes full of pride. "_I'd say that I'm yet to have seen a downside._"

The world was an echo of wind.

Snow crunched under her hooves as she trudged on with a grin. The mare's body was free but stiff as a pin, whilst her vision became progressively thin.

The mare fell to the ground upon her forelimbs.

Her breaths became shallow like a foal failing to swim. Her sight was more than beginning to dim. White flakes covered her body like a blanket from Grim. Yet the mare's splintered lips held a smile quite slim. From them came the sound of a childhood hymn.

And the mare's eyes inevitably closed much to her chagrin.

Then her body started to spin. As if it were stretched like the symbol of yin. Perhaps similar to a drunken mare who'd been handed more gin.

When it finally stopped she felt strange in her skin. Like water stuffed into a tin. It felt quite akin to being hooked in the chin.

She broke open her lids with a firm, solid pry. Her brain took a moment as it woke from standby. Another body held hers while she lie. Infront of them a fire was burning quite high.

Her mind was too tired to begin questioning why. Alas that quickly changed when she heard a sound from nearby. The kind of sound you only hear when the world's gone awry.

The kind of sound you only hear when somepony dies. The kind of sound you only hear when a stallion cries.

It was enough to make the mare's blood go suddenly dry. Why was there a pony with such pain in supply?

Between sobs he would plead to some force in the sky. He'd scream for some sign or voice to reply. That he wasn't offered the chance to tell her goodbye. That to every code he'd forever comply.

The hysterics eventually passed. There was some memory the mare just hadn't amassed. What has driven the stallion to act out so aghast?

But after an hour, sleep was creeping in fast. And all the mare had to show was a mind well harassed.

Her lids fluttered closed like a child in class. And she snuggled into the pony that stroked her body like beautiful glass.


	2. Prologue: Interlude

**Glass**

**Prologue Interlude**  
**The Foolings Of My Mind**  
_An MLP:FiM Fanfiction by_ **Tytyvm**

* * *

_Life is so very delicate. No matter how many times we're told, ignorance expertly plagues our understanding._

_One might say life is like a bubble. It's brilliant to the eyes of most any, but so delicate it bursts with the passage of time._

_Humor this thought. Have you ever really felt like this is the only chance we get? Have you ever really questioned why we'd risk it all on a single bet?_

_These questions deserve an answer more complex than any I could hope to give. That is not to say I shan't try. To expand upon the first; a metaphor._

_A blind sheep sheds no tears. Not because he lacks compassion or understanding nor empathy, but because he hasn't the eyes to note his shepherd isn't there. A blind sheep sheds no tears because he hasn't a fear whilst the wolf stalks hungrily over its prey. A blind sheep sheds no tears because he dies cozy and safe, unaware of his faith coaxing him into the grave._

_And it is only in these final moments that the illusion breaks._

_Do you know what it feels like to slip? It's not all that different from death. Those fleeting seconds of freefall; aware you've lost your footing. That moment of pungent, serene panic whilst gravity takes hold; that moment of knowing full well what's about to unfold. Your chest holds a breath, muscles become tense, brain sputters a prayer, and you let a countdown commence. Then your view starts to blur, thoughts reoccur, wishing to be in the spot you once were; or perhaps you'd accept what you're about to incur._


	3. Prologue Part Two: Repeat

**Glass****Prologue: Part Two**  
**Repeat**  
_An MLP:FiM Fanfiction by_ **Tytyvm**

* * *

Nurse Red Heart was a mare to which few could compare. Her brilliance of mind was something quite rare, whilst her glossy white coat made it hard not to stare. A washed out pink mane was often tied without care. It wasn't rare to see it spun in a bun here or there.

The pony in question ran her clinic like few others could bear. Her dedication demanded long hours that'd put most in a wheelchair. She held responsibility that normally ten ponies would share. And despite this she bounced like she hadn't a care.

A truly inspiring thing of a mare. One who was now giving her coworkers a hell of a scare.

They'd found her in the morgue balled up and cowering in fear. The look on her face gave that message quite clear. But her muttering, "Dear Celestia," was a bit of a jeer.

It didn't help when somepony took note from the rear, "There's a body missing down here..."

* * *

Into the clinic walked a stallion and a mare. The first looking a bit worse for the wear. But when approached by a nurse he promptly shot her a glare. Apparently his wife was the one in need of some care. A closer look showed signs of frostbite beneath her matted hair. It'd take a lot to make the repair.

A stallion barreled past the couple and their private affair. He shot out of the business and into town square. The sound of a building's collapse soon put ice in the air.

That earth pony barreled down the cobblestone street; his hooves echoed with a quickening beat. Rested along his back a saddle-bag laid neat.

Ponies deserted the sun-lit avenue with staggering speed. A lion-like creature razed through the thoroughfare without heed. Terror filled faces surrounded the steed. His mane and tail whipped about like wind rustled reed.

In the manticore's path limped a filly barely three. The child dipped low before collapsing to a knee.

_A crippled filly, a sprinting stallion, and a raging manticore._

The beast launched into a malicious swipe for the child on the floor.

The colt's heart slammed into his core. He kicked off his pack and bucked it so hard that it soared. The bag smacked into the filly like an adult wild boar. The child was thrown to the side and into a door.

The creature pounced at the stallion with a predatory cry. The beast successfully slashed grooves inside the male's thigh.

The pony collapsed onto his damaged left side whilst the manticore puffed out its chest full o' pride.

* * *

It prodded the body softly with a claw, eliciting a weak gasp from the stallion's maw. Growling, the creature grabbed hold of the meat with its jaw.

_A suicide rescue, a panicking town; sometimes heroes rise to be laid in the ground._

The manticore disappeared abruptly in a flash of blinding light. The stallion was left contorted from the monster's sheer might.

A unicorn mare made her way to the stallion knight. No being would have wanted to witness that sight.

Her magic charged-up while she whispered a quiet goodbye. The pony let loose her spell with a shaky breathed sigh, and the body dispelled to the clinic nearby.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nurse Red Heart was a mare to which few could compare.


End file.
